Cheka
Cheka is an amazing young lady/animatronic chicken. She's got grapes. 'General Information' The infobox is written by the one and only Cheka herself. Cheka is an animatronic chicken who has a great sense of fashion and a passion for boiling grapes. Even though she's 78 years old, she prefers being called 78 years young, because, you know, she still acts pretty young. If that's an actual term, that is. She is responsible for the nibble of '88, which was an incident where she gently nibbled a slice of some random kid's pizza during the day hours of Fruddi Fuzzbur's pisa. This didn't harm the kid at all, since she walked away straight after. But then suddenly an invisible demon ripped out a chunk of the kid's brain and then she had to live without her frontal lobe for the rest of her live. 'Appearance' Cheka looks like a robotic anthropomorphic chicken with a fabulous body shape. She has sharp teeth inside her beak, and sometimes has worry lines on her forehead. She has a petite ponytail held together with a beautiful red bow. She wears a trendy bib that reads Got any grapes?. One time she saw an ugly duck saying and stealing this phrase from her whilst talking to a man at a lemonade stand. She was very aggravated by this. Anyways, her hands also function as feathers, and kind of look like a blend of the two. Her legs are covered in feathers, unlike other birds. 'Personality' Cheka can be a bit of a meanie (boohoo waa you a meanie pants), but otherwise she's pretty caring and protective of her friends. Although sometimes she is fun, she's mostly kind of boring and calm, although Booni still enjoys her company. She worries alot and is serious about most things. She tries to keep Booni safe from people she thinks he shouldn't be around. Cheka is like a big sister to him. Probably because she IS his big sister. 'Relationships' 'Booni' Booni is the little brother of Cheka. They get along pretty well, except sometimes Cheka finds him a little annoying, even though Booni is a pretty awesome character. Cheka wants the best for Booni, and tries to protect him from evil. Or at least what she considers evil, e.g Faxi. 'Mik Chismt' Like all the other animatronics, if Booni's life was a video game, Mik Chismt would be the villain. Cheka hates him with a burning passion, because he tries to hurt Booni's feelings. Cheka just can't stand it when people bring Booni emotional pain, so she always has a close eye on that ruffian, and will one day get revenge. Faxi Cheka despises Faxi, even though he is perfectly fine. Faxi is Booni's BFF, but Cheka is p rotective of Booni, so she sometimes sees Faxi as a danger to Booni, and tries to keep him away from Booni whenever she gets the chance. Seriously Cheka, it's fine, lay it down, Sis. 'Fruddi' Fruddi is Cheka's twin brother. They get along really well, because they've known eachother since they were built. Sometimes they have a few arguements, but most of the time, they are BFFs and like to try and enter the X Factor as a duo act, but Simon Cowell keeps saying Fruddi should do it alone, and that Cheka sounds like a Chicken being strangled. They would never seperate themselves, however, so they practice and practice until they get through to the next round AS A DUO ACT. DUOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guuldoon Fruddi Cheka has a secret crush on Guuldoon Fruddi. 'Nuff said. 'Trivia' -Cheka has so many grapes in her closet you don't even know -Idk what else to say lol Category:FNAF Category:Amazing Category:Grapes Category:Animatronics